Glee Club gets stuck in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Glee Club from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio comes to everyone's favorite town of Stars Hollow Connecticut getting stuck there for a while. New Directions bond with the quorky Stars Hollow towns people. Rory and Sister find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold morning in Stars Hollow before it starts to snow Lorelai and Luke are on thier honeymoon Rory and thier 16 year old daughter in charge of the Inn,4 year old Riley Gilmore-Danes and Rory's 4 year old Lila is in her pj sweats and a teeshirt and is cleaning up around the lobby of the inn when Cayleigh walks in.

"hey." Rory says looking up at her organizing some magazines and books on the table by the couch

"brrr, hey it's getting cold out there!" Cayleigh says

"well yeah, I bet it's about to snow like any minute." Rory says walking over to the bookshelv to put some books away

Cayleigh throws her jacket on the couch.

"um hey do you see that I'm trying to um clean up here; Why don't you go and put that in mom's office." Rory tells her

"oh, um okay." Cayleigh says picking it back up and ging to throw it in Lorelai's office then comes back

"um, so are we uh busy today?" Cayleigh wonders

"yeah, we're packed with a bus load of high schoolers coming from Ohio to sing,ski,and enjoy the town for the week." Rory tells her

"oh cool." Cayleigh says

"yeah." Rory says

"so where are the kid's?" Rory wonders

"at Sookie's she was helping them make some like chocolate chip and M&M pancakes." Cayleigh tells her

"oh cool, sounds delicous." Rory says

"yeah." Cayleigh says and follows Rory over to the front desk

"here will you stay here and check people in while I go and get some coffee? I need a jolt or shot of caffeine to wake up." Rory asks and tells her

"yeah, sure go." Cayleigh tells her

"okay thanks." Rory says and walks tiredly over to the kitchen and goes in 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At about 4 Rory is still trying to clean and get things straightened up around the Inn when a cold good looking man and a red headed woman come into the Inn and go up to the front desk and Rory goes behind the desk.

"Hi, Welcome to The Dragonfly, I'm Rory Gilmore can I help you?" she wonders

"Oh, Hi yes I'm Will Schuester and this Emma Pillsbury and we are here to check in the Glee club." Will tells her

"Oh, Hi great okay let me just get your keys and get your reservations up." she tells him pulling up thier reservations on the computer screen and gives them all thier keys

"enjoy your stay!" Rory says warmly

"thank you, we will." Will says

Will hands Emma some keys and they leave to go back outside on the bus to pass out the keys to the kid's on the bus.

Back inside the Inn Cayleigh comes over to her "hey they here?" she wonders

"they're here!" Rory tells her happily and watches the Glee Club kid's start piling into the Inn

"wow." Cayleigh says

"yeah." Rory says quitely just watching

Puck spots Rory and smiles.

Rory just blushes.

"what was that?" Cayleighwonders

"what?" Rory wonders

"he's cute." Cayleigh tells her

"Cayleigh!" Rory says hitting her arm lightly like she can't believe she just heard that come from her sisters mouth 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait a minute!" Cayleigh says

"What?"Rory gets startled

"You just told them that you're Rory Gilmore not Rory Huntzberger!" Cayleigh tells her

"oh did I...Ooops." Rory says

Puck brushes by her " be down in a few beautiful." he tells her with his upper arm/shoulder brushing against hers

Rory just smiles and giggles after he walks away then looks at her sister and goes to the front desk.

After a little while Rachel comes down and goes over to Rory at the desk

"Hi, May I..help you?" Rory wonders

"yes is there anywhere that I could get a cup of coffee in this town?" Rachel wonders

"yes actucally you can over at Luke's or Weston's but Luke's is way better." Rory tells her

"okay thanks." Rachel says walking away

"You're welcome!' Rory calls out to her

Cayleigh comes over to her.

"sooo?" Cayleigh wonders

"so what?" Rory answers

"are you going to flirt with him?" Cayleigh wonders

Rory just stays quite not answering her

Cayleigh just gasps "OH MY GOD YOU ARE?" Cayleigh gets all worked up

"BUT...you're married you can't do that to Logan!" Cayleigh tells her

"says who!" Rory says in a let down voice since she hasn't seen or talked to Logan since she moved back to Stars Hollowwith her daughter Lila

"it's over Cayleigh I know he knows it even Lila knows it!" Rory tells her

"she's like 4, she won't understand1' Cayleigh tells her

"she will once I explain it to her she's a smart little girl." Rory tells her

Cayleigh just shakes her head.

"this is all wrong!" Cayleigh tells her 


End file.
